The present invention relates to aircraft, aerospace vehicles or the like and more particularly to an optimized fuselage structure for an aircraft or aerospace vehicle.
Large aircraft fuselages are structurally designed to endure the effects of vehicle maneuvers in the air and on the ground. The altitude of vehicle flight requires that internal fuselage pressure is maintained at levels comfortable to pilots and passengers. Because of the combination of these loads, traditional aircraft fuselages have structures which include multiple stringer, longerons and other structural members covered by a skin. These components are typically manufactured from a metal, such as aluminum, an aluminum alloy or other high strength to weight metal. These structures are also complex to manufacture, assemble and inspect.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of prior art fuselage structure 100 including a complex internal framework 102 covered by a skin 104. The internal framework 102 includes a multiplicity of frames 106 and longerons/stringers 108. A plurality of floor joists 110 or floor beams may extend between opposite sides of the fuselage structure 100 and may be attached to the stringers 108 on opposite sides of the fuselage structure 100. The plurality of joists 110 or floor beams provides support for a floor for a passenger compartment or an upper cargo compartment. A vertical beam 112 may be attached to each of the floor joists 110 to provide additional structural support. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, a stanchion panel 114 may be attached along vertical beams 112. The stanchion panels 114 may provide a cargo barrier for a lower cargo compartment and may also form a fire barrier depending upon the material from which the stanchion panel 114 is formed. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, this structure includes multiple components and is complex to manufacture, assemble, and inspect.